bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/This Shouldn't Be Possible: Angel Idol Buff
Introduction There are many buffs in this game that seem to be too overpowered to stack, but somehow they are able to exist. I will be making several blogs on this subject, with this one being the first. Angel Idol The angel idol buff, as it is called, gives a unit the ability to survive attacks that would normally have killed them. This is an indispensible tool to use in certain scenarios. There are many ways to get an angel idol buff, such as spheres, UBBs, items, and Extra Leader Skills, all of which can be stacked. With that, I will get to what happens when these buffs are stacked up. Stacking the Buffs Sky Mage Rashil is the unit which will be used for this test because of his Super Brave Burst that gives him an Angel Idol buff with his SBB. He will be equipped with Sacred Staff, which gives him an Angel Idol buff at less than 20% HP, and an Angel Idol and 2 Goddess Idols will be taken along with 2 Fujin Potions and 3 Fujin Tonics. Additionally, Wave Breaker Quartz will be brought for his UBB, which gives a 50% chance to receive an Angel Idol buff. Because of UBB buffs, a unit could have unlimited angel idol buffs in one life, so I won't be testing it that way. Instead, I will show how many angel idol buffs can be used in a row, keeping a unit at 1 HP without dying. 1 UBB and 6 SBBs will be used with the help of Fujin Potions, but no more. These can all be used in a row if they are used in the right order. First, his sphere would be used for an angel idol buff. Then the two Goddess Idols and the angel Idol will be used one turn after another. Then, Quartz would use UBB, which would give Rashil an Angel Idol buff. Once these are used up, Rashil will use his already full SBB, and then using 2 Fujin Potions and 3 Fujin Tonics use 6 Angel Idol buffs in a row to give him a total of 11 Angel Idols in a row. (1 sphere + 3 items + 1 UBB + 6 SBB) In conclusion, the most angel idol buffs that can be used in a row is 11. Note: Rashil could almost indefinitely keep this buff rolling using a different sphere combo to keep his SBB full every turn with the assistance of other units, but that is not what I am trying to show here. I'm trying to show how many of the buff can be used in a row to counter ultimate attacks (namely, attacks that are supposed to kill everyone on the party.) Conclusion This might not seem like a big deal to some people because of the difficulty of setting this all up, but just realize that this is 8 turns that Quartz has a good chance of not dying, which means that he would easily survive most ultimate attacks and be able to help get your squad to a point where victory would be easier. Rashil obviously isn't the strongest unit in the game and won't have a great impact on your team, but if you need a unit to soak up some damage, he is for sure a good one to use. Like this? Hate this? Tell me in the comments! At this time, I do not believe there is a sphere that can be equipped alongside Sacred Staff that gives an angel idol buff. I know that Guiding Light also gives an angel idol buff, but that can't be stacked with Sacred Staff. If there is another sphere, please tell me! Category:Blog posts